I Want to See You
by Scorpia11
Summary: After years of dating, Ron decided to break up with Hermione to see other women. Hermione's hurt, angry, and a tad humiliated. After seeing yet another photograph of him in the paper, she decides to get dolled up and show him just what he gave up...what she didn't expect was to run into Draco Malfoy. EWE, Post Hogwarts, One-Shot, HEA, IC, R&R Warning Inside, Edited 1/20


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.

**Warning: This story will include smutty lemons and language…if those are not things you enjoy reading then I would advise moving on to another story. Thanks.

**This story has been heavily edited from the original posting…I hope it is to everyone's liking and look forward to any and all reviews!

 **I Want to See You:**

" _What_? What the hell do you mean 'it's over'?" Hermione Granger screamed at her boyfriend of two years, Ronald Weasley, while standing in the living room of their flat. The flat they'd recently moved into together not six months earlier.

After years of tiptoeing around each other at school, Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together during the final battle of the second Wizarding War. They spent the summer grieving the loss of their friends and family while helping to rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When September rolled around, Hermione returned to school for her seventh year while Ron had landed a position on the Chudley Cannon's quidditch team as their reserve Keeper.

Upon acquiring her NEWTs, Hermione obtained a position in the Ministry of Magic Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working towards equal rights for werewolves and liberating house elves. So, in April of the following year when Ron suggested they move in together, she heartily agreed, believing it was the next step in their relationship for a prosperous future.

"I mean…well, 'Mione, I thought I wanted this…but I don't…" he mumbled.

"You _don't_ want this? _You_ were the one who wanted us to move in together! _You_ were the one who said it was what _normal_ couples do! The lease isn't up for another six months, Ronald…it's in _my_ name! What exactly am I supposed to do? Are you seriously going to just walk away after being together for two and a half years? I-I thought we were…you know, happy. What _changed,_ Ronald?" she venomously spat as she tried to think back over the last few months.

"You can keep the flat, 'Mione, I'm gonna move in with Boise. He's got a spare bedroom and has been looking for a new roommate since he broke things off with Aubrey. I love you, 'Mione, but I think you and I are better as…ya know…friends."

" _Friends_?" she huffed. "Two months ago, we were discussing getting married and having kids in a few years. So, tell me what happened? _What_ _changed_?" she demanded to know once again before suddenly she understood and closed her eyes while she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh… _I know_ , the season began in September and you've _finally_ gotten to prove your worth as the Cannon's starting Keeper. Tell me, is it because I don't make time to go to each and every one of your games? Or could it be that the quidditch slags are fawning all over you after a few wins and you just want to try something new?" she quipped. Fire danced in her dark brown eyes as she attempted to control the rage and betrayal she felt simmering in her veins.

"Well…I-I…now…no…" he stammered while flushing.

" _Honestly,_ Ronald" she huffed angrily while throwing her hands in the air. "How many have you slept with?"

" _What_ …no 'Mione, I've not slept with anybody but you! I'd _never_ do that to you" he shouted vehemently.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ , Ronald, should I be grateful you've not slept with them… _yet_? That's why you want to really break up, right? So, you can be free to pal around with the trollops?" she hissed as his shoulders slumped and he stared pointedly at the floor. "Look at me, Ron…am…am I really not enough?" she asked in a broken whisper.

"Mione, I love you; I do…but…uh…you're just not what I want anymore" he admitted softly, causing tears to well within her eyes.

"Get out" she growled through clenched teeth. For a brief moment, Ron looked shocked and made a half-hearted attempt to reach for her, but stopped when she recoiled. Knowing there was nothing left to say, he turned and headed to the fireplace, snatching up a handful of floo powder as he stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione" he murmured just before emerald green flames engulfed him, whisking him away to his new life.

No sooner had the last wisps of his red hair disappeared than Hermione's face crumpled and she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. She didn't understand why the man she'd loved for the better part of five years, dated for half that length of time, would throw everything away for a few tarts. Catching her reflection in the glass leading out to the balcony over-looking the park across the street, she couldn't help but scrutinize her every feature. From her bloodshot eyes, unruly hair, and small breasts to her freckled skin, frumpy clothes, and skinny ankles…she knew why the other women would appeal more to him.

No matter how hard she tried to remind herself that her brains and natural magical talent meant more to her than her outward appearance, she couldn't stop herself from recalling every negative thought she'd had about herself or the painful words others had spoken. Curling in on herself as she grasped her knees and wept, she idly wondered if Ron would have stayed if she'd simply tried just a little harder with her hair and make-up.

XXX

"He's not worth your tears 'Mione. _Seriously_ , not even two days after your breakup he's splashed across all the newspapers and tabloids with blonde tarts. Everyone's furious with him, mum even refused to let him come to Sunday dinner's unless he comes to his senses" Ginny chortled, trying her best to show Hermione who was on her side.

Ron had mistakenly fire called Harry to come check out his new place shortly after breaking things off with Hermione, completely catching his sister and best friend by surprise. Surprise that quickly morphed to anger as Ginny nearly went through the flames to curse him for breaking her best friends' heart. Harry held her back as Ron hastily disappeared and stood in a state of shock as his wife flew around their house gathering things for a girl's night at Hermione's. Before he'd had time to gather his bearings, she had rushed to Hermione's side; leaving her husband behind to watch their nine-month-old son, James.

The red-haired witch found Hermione curled around herself on the floor of her one-bedroom flat with a blotchy tear stained face and swollen eyes. It took very little prompting on Ginny's part to pull the curly-haired brunette up, transfigure her clothes into comfortable pajamas, and settle her onto the couch before she brought out a bag full of wallowing goodies. After various junk food and alcohol was consumed, the topic turned to hating Ron, then to loving him, then ended with Hermione sobbing in her best friends' arms, blaming herself for their failed relationship.

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermiones' face, startling her from her revere. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione's brown eyes lifted to the other witch. "I'm sorry Gin, what'd you say?"

"I _said_ I think he's an arse and you should hex his bollocks off for parading these women around. He knew the press was following him, but didn't have the decency to care how it would affect you." The curly-haired witch glanced back down at the scantily clad women draped on either side of her ex on the cover of _The Daily Prophet_. One look at their enhanced breasts, manicured nails, synched waists, and legs for days beneath outfits which left little the imagination was all she needed to know exactly why Ron wanted them over her.

Recalling her career in Hogwarts, their time in the war, and her accomplishments in the Ministry proved that Hermione was smart, hard-working, and driven. Hell, without even meeting the bints in person she knew she could run circles around them with witty retorts and intelligent conversation. Yet still she couldn't help feeling jealous as she watched the girls lean into her ex as he leered at their abundant cleavage.

Tossing the recent paper aside, she resumed her conversation with Ginny before her friend had to run off and pick up James. Unfortunately, Harry was working late at the Auror office and Ginny's mum needed to run some errands before the shops in the Alley closed for the day. Once left alone Hermione found her eyes drifting over the pictures again, mentally comparing herself to the woman batting her lashes, before huffing and tossing it back into a bin.

XXX

A few weeks had passed and Hermione found herself sitting in her living room staring at the numerous newspaper photographs of Ron. Every article that'd come out since their breakup showed him with a different woman, or two, right alongside Boise and some other teammates. He seemed to revel in the spotlight as the girls clung to him, not caring that the Wizarding World assumed he'd left Hermione because she was a prude.

Jealously and rage coursed through her as she scooped up the papers and tossed them out. She was tired of hiding from him and the reporters that begged for her response to their split. Tonight, she was going out with every intention on showing him and the damn Wizarding World that she wasn't the uptight virgin they'd painted her to be in their articles.

Rifling through her closet, she pulled out her black v-cut jumpsuit that wound tightly around her shoulders and accentuated every curve of her body before flaring out to her ankles. She had bought it on a whim the last time she'd gone shopping with Ginny, but hadn't found an appropriate time to wear something so sensual in public. At the time, she had assumed it'd be one of those outfits that would never be worn outside of the dressing room.

Slipping into the one-piece suit, she placed a sticking charm to her breasts to keep them in place and stepped purposefully into her matching strappy black heels. After fixing her hair into perfect ringlets to cascade down her back, she turned to do her makeup…which took longer than she anticipated as she rarely used cosmetic glamours. Thinking back to her coworkers last ladies' night, she attempted to imitate the girls' heavy racoon eyeliner and blood red lips. Mentally, she pushed her worries of what the press would say to the back of her mind as she gathered her purse and steeled her nerves.

Before she could change her mind, she apparated to Diagon Alley and walked a block to the Leaky Cauldron. As it was Friday night, she knew Ron would be present. Over the last few weeks it had become traditional for him and his _buddies_ to grab a few pints, and a few girls, before heading home for the weekend.

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione grasped the handle of the door and sauntered into the pub. With one glance around the room, she noticed instantly that her ex wasn't present. Not to be disheartened, she reminded herself that it was still early and figured he'd be there in a little while. Happy in knowing she had a bit more time, Hermione made her way to the bar for a drink to help gather her courage.

"Firewhisky please" she asked the barmaid before taking a seat on one of the empty stools.

"Strong choice, Granger" a familiar voice drawled from a few seats away. Glancing over, she saw Draco Malfoy, her childhood nemesis, skolling his own whisky and looking ridiculously handsome in a dark grey button down. His platinum blonde hair was cropped short, barely brushing his forehead, accentuating his steel grey eyes and chiseled jaw.

A few years back he had been one of Voldemort's followers, a Death Eater, but had changed sides before the end of the war. She recalled with vivid clarity the night he had saved her, Harry, and Ron by summoning Dobby to free them from his family Manor. After the war was over all three of them advocated for him at his trial and he'd walked free. Nowadays he worked with Harry as an Auror, hunting the very people he'd once fought alongside.

She'd heard stories of how he'd changed and knew for a fact that he and Harry hung out regularly. Even though Ron had helped Draco stay out of prison, he refused to believe the blonde was genuine in his reform and avoided the Potters' home at all cost if he was there. In turn, Hermione hadn't gone because her boyfriend hadn't…thinking back she realized it was a ridiculous excuse, especially as she looked into the man's eyes.

"I promise I can handle it, Malfoy" she stated plainly before dragging her eyes away from his, effectively ending the conversation. As she swirled her drink and stared deep into the amber liquid, she thought over her plan for the evening. Show up looking sexy…check. Find a man and flirt shamelessly with him in front of Ron…well she'd start that as soon as he arrived. Turning in her seat, she looked around the bar trying to find a good-looking and hopefully sophisticated man to make the git jealous with.

Draco watched Hermione's eyes rove over the crowd, searching for something…or maybe someone. He tried to ignore the burning curiosity as to why she was there in the first place. He recalled Potter telling him a few weeks back about her breakup with Weasley, but he figured she'd be at home crying her eyes out, not at a bar dressed to kill.

Minutes passed before she turned back to her drink and shook her head, clearly, she hadn't found whoever she was looking for. Listening to her sigh in disappointment as she sipped her drink he inquired "What are you doing here, Granger? Meeting up with friends or something?"

"What? No, I'm just… _out,_ Malfoy…having a drink just like yourself" he could tell by the pitch of her voice that she was lying, but decided not to press her.

"Not like me, Granger. See I'm waiting on friends and am not just here for a drink." She rolled her eyes before staring down at her glass with a hint of sadness crossing her eyes.

"Good on you, Malfoy, I'm just here for the whisky" she murmured. He looked at her quizzically before seeing the door to the alley open and having his original question answered.

"Ah, I see what you're really doing here" he smirked back down at his tumbler. He had just noticed Weasley sauntering into the Leaky with some of his teammates and a gaggle of groupies in skimpy outfits which practically screamed _Fuck me_. "So, you and Weasel split and this" his eyes flickered up and down her body "is to show him what he's missing. Right?" he questioned through a rough chuckle though he already knew the answer.

"Shove off, Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about" she bit out with downcast eyes, clearly feeling dejected. Glancing briefly over each of the witches hanging on the players arms reminded her that no matter how hard she tried, she would never measure up. Hell, even Malfoy didn't seem effected by her makeover and he was supposedly the _King Slut_ in school _._

"You're going about this all wrong, Granger" he informed her in a low voice.

"Oh, really? Pray tell, what am I doing exactly that makes it _so_ wrong?" she demanded to know in irritation.

"Anytime a girl gets her heart broken she gets all dolled up and goes to the same place as the guy to 'show off' how they _could_ look and to prove that they are sexy. And then they get it into their head that to drive the point home they will shamelessly flirt with any guy that will look her way.

"Sometimes it works and starts a fight, but most of the time it doesn't and the witch either has a horrible night where she goes home feeling rejected and depressed or has a one off that leads to massive guilt the next day because she was still in love with the dumbass that left her to begin with. So which witch are you tonight? Clearly, you're dolled up…but are you looking to win him back or get under someone new?"

Hermione stared open mouthed at the former Slytherin. She couldn't believe he had just summarized the plan she'd had and basically called her a cliché all in one breath. "Okay, fine you caught me" she admitted exasperatedly as her shoulders slumped and she stared back down into her Firewhisky. "Do you think there's a better way to go about this?" She glanced up when he was quiet for a few moments and found his grey eyes boring into her.

"Depends on what you want."

"What do you mean, what I want?"

"I mean, do you want him back? Do you just want to make him jealous? Are you actually trying to move on or just make it look like you have? What exactly was your goal this evening, other than to look sinfully delicious?" Hermione blushed at his final statement and averted her eyes to chance a glance at the redhead who'd broken her heart in order to chase tail with his friends.

He hadn't even noticed her, that much was clear as he currently had a blonde pinup in his lap chatting happily and laughing as she pressed herself against him. Turning back towards Malfoy, she blinked away her tears as she bit her bottom lip. Mustering what little courage she had, she took her Firewhisky and downed it before waving the barmaid over for another.

"I don't want him back, Malfoy, I just want him to regret letting me go. I know I don't have that girls' looks…but I've at least got brains." Between the grimace she made as she downed her beverage and her impassive candor, Draco couldn't help but laugh as he took another sip of his whisky.

"Granger, you've got a lot more than just brains going for you."

"What do you mean?" she queried curiously as she moved from her stool over to the empty one beside him.

"Brains are a given, hell I bet if it weren't for you, he would still be living with his mum without two knuts to rub together because he would have blown every sickle he ever made. You probably made sure he saved enough to live off of and taught him everything he knows. Granger, you've got brains, talent, beauty, and enough caring for the whole damn world. Weasley was an idiot to have let you go and I can't say I'm sorry that it'll take him a while to figure that out.

"Right now, all he cares about is shagging. Given a few years, he'll learn there's more to want from a witch than just her body. Then he'll be back banging on your door because you're everything a wizard could ever want or need. He's just too stupid to realize he threw it all away for a few tumbles in the sheets" he uttered factually as he chortled and finished his drink before signaling for another.

"You really think I'm all that?" Hermione asked in a whisper, unsure if she really believed that Malfoy, the boy who'd tormented her for years, really thought she was a catch.

"Look Granger, I've been through enough in my time to know the difference between slags and the real deal. I'm not ashamed to admit that you are the whole package and I know I normally wouldn't come right out and say it, but after the week I've had I don't care if you know or not."

"I'm sorry, I'm having a bit of a hard time believing that you think so highly of me. I was under the impression that I was still a 'Filthy little mudblood' to you" she tried to laugh as she said it, but stopped when she saw the flash of anger and pain flit across his face. She was almost certain that if she had blinked, she would have missed it.

"Don't call yourself that" he commanded in a steely voice. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but I haven't thought of you like that in years" he looked down at his drink as his voice softened. "I'm sorry for what I did back in school, I was an arse and I truly didn't know better…not until it was too late." As a flicker of pain shown in his grey orbs, she reached out and touched his arm, unsure of what to say.

Surprised by her compassion, his steely eyes peered at her hand before traveling to meet her softened dark chocolate irises. "Thank you, Draco" she whispered. He could see a variety of emotions play across her face; flickering from surprise, to pain, to sadness, and finally settling on something that looked akin to forgiveness or at least acceptance of his apology.

"Well" she began as she released his arm and tossed back her drink again "explain to me how to be better at this. I don't want Ron back, but I don't want to seem like a slag either. I just want him to feel…well something bad." Draco snorted at her inability to define the jealousy she wanted the damn fool to experience. He didn't mind her shift in topics as that was something he could do…something he would _enjoy_ doing. Teaching Granger something fun and pissing off the insufferable Weasel seemed like the perfect way to kick off his weekend.

"Alright, first things first; ignore him, ignore the entire table tonight. No matter what you hear, you act like he doesn't exist unless he gets off his lazy arse and approaches you. Think you can handle that?" he queried before she nodded as she nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Ignore them, got it."

"Next," he leered at her appearance "your clothes are perfect, but your makeup is a bit ridiculous. Is that a glamour or actual product?"

"A glamour, what's wrong with the way it looks? This is how all the girls in my department wear their makeup on nights they go out dancing. And why on earth would I want to waste galleons on product I would hardly use when a glamour takes care of it? I mean seriously…" she stopped abruptly, realizing that she was getting off topic.

"Right, well is it safe to assume that you don't know how to alter them?" he questioned in a near murmur, causing her to flush with embarrassment as she bit her lip a bit harder than before.

"Ginny only showed me how apply and remove them a few years back…I didn't know they could be altered once they were done." Draco glanced around to make sure they weren't being stared at before leaning a little closer to her.

"You better never tell anyone I can do this, my mother forced me to learn as a child and Merlin only knows why" he whispered as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do you trust me?" she nodded before he reached for her. Gently, he cupped her face with his warm rough hands before tenderly tracing his thumbs over the contours of her eyes.

Hermione focused on the furrow in his brow as he concentrated, wondering if he felt the way her heart thrummed under his touch. She could feel a tingle of magic slide over her skin as he wandlessly altered the glamours. All too soon he pulled away with a satisfied smile and gestured for her to look in the mirror above the bar.

Leaning back, she glanced over and gasped at her reflection. Instead of seeing the heavily lined eyes she'd done earlier, she found a soft faded smoky look with rich dark lashes. Her cheeks looked healthy and natural with just a hint of color that matched the light tones of her lips. Within moments he had made her look classy, natural, and sultry all at the same time.

"How did you do that?" she inquired in an awed voice, turning back to look at him as he shrugged.

"My mother said it was a necessary skill and insisted I learn how to alter appearances. It's come in handy working in the Aurors office, but I don't like it advertised I know how to do makeup too" he stated, giving her a pointed look.

"Thank you, it looks amazing. I've never had the inclination for beauty spells, but I admit this is better than anything I could do…or Ginny for that matter." He shrugged again as he skolled his drink.

"Well, now you look natural and not desperate. On to the next step" he instructed and she sat up eagerly. "Now understand, this will be the hardest of them all" he claimed in mock seriousness as she nodded to show she was listening. "You have to relax and have fun." Her face fell in confusion before she wrinkled her nose.

"Seriously, Draco?" he was taken aback by his given name falling from her lips, but quickly recovered before responding.

"Seriously. Don't brush it off as something easy. You have to relax and enjoy yourself, dance, sing, drink…all without acknowledging his existence and making it seem natural. Honestly, I'm not sure you're up for the challenge seeing the way you were mooning over him."

"I was _not_ mooning" she declared indignantly.

"You had the sad krup look when he walked in with that slag."

"Well…I…I wasn't mooning" she scoffed.

"Uh huh, well I stand by what I said Grang… _Hermione_. You need to relax, enjoy the evening, and pretend that he doesn't exist. Pretend you are stress free and stop over thinking everything." She sputtered at his words before huffing and muttering under her breath. He chuckled at her "Come on, drink up…you'll need it." She shot him a look of irritation before knocking back the rest of her third Firewhisky.

The next hour passed with easy conversation. A few of Draco's buddies showed up to order drinks and easily slid into their discussions. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were two she recognized from school and the others were Aurors that Draco worked with, but between the music and the crowd she had trouble catching their names.

Hermione had had about five glasses of Firewhisky before she found herself cutting up and laughing with the group of guys. Somewhere along the lines she had stopped sneaking glances in the mirror at her ex and had begun to tune out his obnoxious quidditch talk.

Instead, she listened intently to Draco and his friends tell humorous work stories about past investigations and catching criminals. She found each of the guys attempting to show off by telling funny accidents the others had done and how they had heroically saved the mission. Theo and Blaise particularly enjoyed retelling a story where Draco had mistaken an elderly witch for a hag he had been tracking for selling illegal goods.

She doubled over in laughter as his face flushed from the embarrassing memory of being lectured in front of his supervisor by an irate little old woman. He watched as she clutched her sides and tears formed in her eyes from her mirth.

"Alright, I think that's enough stories" Draco dictated in an attempt to save face.

"Bbb-but I…" she laughed before gasping out "I think more stories is exactly what I need, Draco." Blaise and Theo smirked, obviously all too willing to comply with her wishes.

"No, I think what you need is a dance" he stood and offered her his hand "shall we?" Her laughter died instantly as she gawked at him. Her rich chocolate eyes stared into his handsome face and she couldn't find her words. Sliding her hand into his, she nodded and stood from the bar stool.

Draco led the way through the crowd to the busy makeshift dance floor while she felt the upbeat music vibrate through her body, urging her to sway her hips. She trailed behind him at arms-length before he suddenly stopped, turned towards her, and spun her into him. In one fluid movement, he brought her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He knew the Firewhisky gave him the courage to be so bold, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since she'd sat down at the bar, he had wanted an excuse to run his hands over her. Now that he had it, he was not about to spoil it. He swayed and rocked his hips with her before twirling her around to face him, sliding one of her hands to his hip before mirroring her hand. He loosely entwined the fingers of their free hands before he turned and led her around the floor.

The upbeat music allowed for them to move fluidly with dips and turns broken by a few outward and inward twirls. By the end of the song, Hermione had spun back in and wound her arms around his neck smiling and laughing from the exhilaration and thrum of sexual desire coursing through her body.

As the first song ended it transitioned into a slow song, drawing them closer. A smile stretched across her lips as she looked up into his molten silver eyes. They turned and swayed while he held her gaze, his fingers lightly gripping her hips and bringing them nearer with each step. Tentatively, Draco leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, giving her the chance to pull away if she so desired. Without hesitation, Hermione pushed up on her toes and pulled him against her with a searing kiss. Moaning against her, he picked her up in his arms and cupped her arse with his hands.

After the song ended and the need for air became apparent, Draco lowered Hermione to the floor in an effort to gaze into her eyes. He found her arousal to be intoxicating as he drank in her whisky swirled irises and fought to catch his breath.

"Can…can we get out of here?" she whispered in a husky voice. For once, Draco found himself at a loss for words as one corner of his mouth lifted and he nodded. They turned and headed to collect her purse as he paid for their drinks.

Taking her hand, Draco led her towards the door, glancing back over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure she didn't change her mind and that this wasn't a dream. The two of them were so caught up in each other that neither heard Ron calling out for Hermione from his table or the way the blonde sitting on his lap glowered at the shift in his attention.

Just as they were reaching the door, Hermione felt a tug on her arm and jumped to find her ex standing behind her. Draco scowled at his interference, but halted his steps and remained quiet as she addressed the redhead. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"What _am I_ doing? What _are you_ doing, 'Mione?" he asked incredulously.

"Last I checked I didn't have to answer to you" she stated matter-of-factly with narrowed eyes and a clipped tone.

"I-I…well" he stumbled over his words before rallying. "You look beautiful, I've never seen you look so...so girl like" Draco snorted as Hermione made a disgusted face.

"Well spotted, Ronald" she sneered "I'm so glad I _finally_ look like a 'girl' to you." An angry red flush stole over her cheeks as her hair sparked and rippled with magic at his insult.

"I mean…I meant. 'Mione you just look…wow. N-not that you've never before, but I mean I'd never have broken up with you if you'd dressed like this more often." Narrowing his silver eyes, Draco took a step forward to tell him off, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his chest. She ripped her other hand from Ron's grip and slapped the freckled prat across the face before he realized what was happening. The music from the bar pulsed in the background, but the patrons had gone silent, each of them interested in what would happen next.

"How dare you" she seethed. "How dare you indicate that if I had dressed more like one of your whores" she gestured to the pouty blonde behind him "that you wouldn't have left me! You're that shallow that you left me because I…because I wasn't _pretty_ enough?" her voice wavered and dropped as embarrassment crept in. Sensing her self-deprecating thoughts, Draco placed a reassuring hand on her lower back.

"Hermione" he started as she diverted her gaze and looked at the floor, doubt clouding her mind "let's get out of here." Ron scoffed at the implications of her leaving with the ex-Death Eater.

"Like she's going to leave with you. The only reason you want her is because she's dressed like this…" his hand waved over her formfitting black jumpsuit "if she were in her normal garb you'd never look twice."

"Unlike you, _Weasel,_ " Draco hissed through clenched teeth "I've always seen Hermione as the beautiful woman she is, makeup and outfits be damned."

"Oh, really? Then why are you just now making a move ferret? If you've _always_ found her attractive, then why'd you torture her at school? Why wait until she's dressed like a trollop?" Ron spat, unaware of Draco clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Don't you dare call her that" the blonde Auror seethed. "First of all, I wasn't _allowed_ to like her back in school, so I tormented her to make her hate me…it made it easier to stay away from her. But if you'd paid attention, you'd know I stopped after the Yule Ball because I couldn't deny how I felt anymore. However, I kept my distance due to the war and afterwards I didn't do anything about it because she was with you, you ungrateful arse.

"She was happy with you and I wasn't going to get between her and her happiness. But that was then and this is now. You left her, hurt her, and drove her away. You think she's not gorgeous when her hair's thrown up in a messy style while she's concentrating so hard on what she's reading that she tunes out the entire world? Where she doesn't realize that she has ink stains on her fingertips and that her essays are two to three times longer than the professors asked?"

"No one finds _that_ enchanting" Ron chortled.

"I found it _extremely_ attractive. She's beautiful without even trying while you're just a pathetic excuse of a man who can't recognize a good thing when he has it." Hermione's mouth fell open as she stood in shock, realizing for the first time that Draco had fancied her for years. Thinking back over their school days, she found he was telling the truth…that he had stopped harassing her after the Yule Ball, choosing to target Ron and Harry instead.

"Mione," Ron uttered in a pleading voice "can we get out of here and talk?" A few hours earlier, Hermione would have probably agreed and willingly gone home with Ron, but as she looked at Draco's clenched jaw and unsure eyes, she knew who she'd be leaving with.

"No Ronald, we can't" she laced her fingers through Malfoys' lengthy digits. "Unfortunately, Draco and I were just leaving, and I think your date is waiting for you." The blonde tart was tapping her foot impatiently behind him with her arms crossed under her bosom, purposefully boosting her cleavage in hopes of drawing Ron's attention.

"You can't be serious about leaving with him. He's a Death…"

" _Ex_ -Death Eater and I could care less. It's been years Ron and you know how much he helped us in the war! Don't you dare try and throw that in his face now" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, it's alrig…"

"No, it isn't, Draco" she stated adamantly before turning back to her ex. "You have no right to tell me who I can and can't leave with. You're not my keeper and you've chosen your slags over any relationship we could have had. I came here tonight to prove I don't need you, but instead I find I don't know what I ever saw in you. Draco is ten times the wizard you could ever wish to be."

At her claim, Ron's face flushed and turned an ugly shade of red before he quipped "You've no room to talk about slags when you're not only dressed like one, but clearly leaving to act like one." Infuriated, Draco reached for his wand, intending to teach the ginger oaf a lesson, but before he had even grasped the handle Ron was thrown backwards into his table. He cried out in pain and covered his face…which was rapidly swelling from the stinging jinx Hermione had hit him with.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, what? Why?"

"Stay the hell away from me" she growled before turning to Draco. "Can we go now?" she nearly pleaded as she slipped her wand back into the hidden pocket of her pants leg. Impressed by the speed in which she'd drawn her weapon, he nodded and turned to head out the door. Before they reached the barrier, several patrons began clapping and a few even laughed into their pints at the redhead groaning in pain.

As they stepped out into the cool night air Draco pulled Hermione to the side "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. I don't want you to think you have to do…"

"Stop" she asserted as her breathing returned to normal and her eyes softened. Reaching up, she tenderly cupped his cheek "I want to go back to your place because it's what _I_ want to do, not because of Ronald…but because of everything tonight. You've been so kind, funny, sexy, and until he rudely interrupted us, I was having the best night of my life. So, I want to go home with you…if you're still up for it that is…" she professed as she bit her lip, worried he wouldn't want her now.

"Of course, I'm up for it" he breathed before kissing the tip of her nose and turning to rush them down the street. Draco drew Hermione into his arms as they reached the apparition point and kissed her soundly before disapparating to his flat.

They apparated directly into his flat still locked in their embrace. Draco only pulled back long enough to light the fire and turn on low lighting with a flick of his wrist, impressing her with a bit of wandless magic. When the room was lit, Hermione was able to see a large comfortable masculine living room. She had expected blacks and greens, much like his Hogwarts house, or the dim colors from her one time visit to the Manor. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to find warm earth tones with cream colored walls, rich brown leather sofas and armchairs, and dark wood trim. Before she could view anything else, Draco leaned in and recaptured her lips, drawing a deep moan from her as he slipped his tongue to meet hers.

Draco pulled back once again, looking into Hermione's heavily lidded lust hazed eyes, and smiled. As she took in his tender smile, her stomach flipped, and she bit her lower lip. His hands framed her face as he gently ran his thumbs over her eyes and cheeks, removing the glamours.

"What? Why?" she breathed as she realized what he'd done.

"Because you're beautiful without them and I want to see you when I make you come apart beneath me tonight" he explained in a husky voice, making her tremble in anticipation. Her eyes softened as she took in his words before she grasped his button-down shirt and pulled him back in for a long-heated kiss.

Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as he caressed the curves of her fitted jumpsuit. Her nimble fingers started to undo the buttons of his shirt as he reached behind her in search of the zipper. His lips trailed down her neck as she unclasped his belt and his finger slid the metal fastener down. Gasping for breath, he pulled back and stared into her brown eyes, silently asking permission before lowering her outfit.

Biting her lower lip, she smiled and then nodded her consent. She was nervous, but couldn't recall wanting someone so badly before. It surprised her that Draco took his time and slowly pulled her jumpsuit down, trailing sultry kisses over each exposed inch of her skin.

He didn't linger anywhere in particular, but touched her everywhere; she felt his lips move down her collar bone, breasts, navel, hips, and to each ankle. Kneeling before her, he helped her step out of her suit, leaving her standing in nothing but her black lacy knickers. His silver eyes had darkened as they trailed up her body; causing her breath to hitch as they met her lust filled gaze.

"You're exquisite" he declared huskily, leaning forward to press his lips to her inner thigh. Gently, he nudged her legs apart as he kissed his way leisurely up one thigh to her apex, stopping just shy of her pulsing core and moving to the other side to begin again. Hermione's breathing was erratic as she attempted to watch him between her legs.

Ron had only ever been down there once and always found an excuse never to return, not that she complained as it'd been extremely awkward and uncomfortable for her. But seeing Draco there now and feeling the searing kisses he left upon her skin, she could only feel passion and desire. His lips made their way back to her core and his fingers moved to the edge of her knickers before he kissed her through the lace, nearly causing her knees to buckle.

"Draco…please…" she wanted his mouth on her, the anticipation was killing her as he removed her the scrap of lace and tenderly kissed her mound. His eyes found hers as he leaned in and ran his tongue along her slit, dipping hungrily into her wet core. Her fingers threaded his hair as she moaned under his touch and fought to keep her eyes open, reluctant to miss anything.

Lifting one of her legs, he put it over his shoulder in order to have a better angle as he feasted upon her slick heat. He swirled his tongue around and suckled her clit as one finger circled her entrance. "Oh Merlin…Dra…Draco… _please_ " she pleaded as she felt a tight coiling inside her.

He smirked against her as he worked his tongue and slipped two fingers inside her, eliciting a deep moan as he began to pump them in and out. Her head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes as she tried to keep upright "Oh, fuck…rig-right there Draco…oh mmhmm" she groaned as he pumped faster, bringing her closer to the brink of ecstasy.

"Look at me" he ordered, pulling away from her for a moment before devouring her once more. He wanted to watch her climax every time tonight and he could see she was teetering on the edge as her darkened chocolate eyes bored into his. Her lips were parted as she tried to breath and her hands grasped his hair tightly.

"Oh, oh, oh Merlin" she panted as he pumped his two fingers in and out…in and out…adding a third just as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her hips bucked against him and he watched as he thrust the fingers deeper and leaned in to suck her nub, sending her careening over the edge. She called out his name as she came on his tongue, her hands held his head against her pelvis as she shook beneath him.

He kept up his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm. When her grip loosened in his hair he pulled back, wiping his mouth, he stood and kissed her jaw before she captured his lips; finding the taste of her essence pleasing on his tongue. "I need you" she admitted between fervent kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Not needing to be told twice he carried her into his bedroom, cupping her arse as he snogged her senseless. She climbed up to the pillows and reached for him. Though she wasn't the type of girl who typically had one offs, she couldn't help but revel in the sensations he sent through her. After he shucked his pants, he climbed atop her and pressed his lips to her forehead before looking deep into her eyes, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" he inquired once again, nervous about pushing her too fast or too far. She nodded before snogging him feverishly, her arms snaking around his neck as she ground against his pelvis. He growled around her lips before reaching down and lining himself up with her entrance. Molten silver eyes stared into her rich chocolate orbs while he thrust into her in one stroke.

Moaning his name, she ran her nails over his shoulder blades as he set a rhythm of slow hard thrusts in and out…in and out…in…and…out. Adjusting his angle and hiking one of her knees up over his hip, he was able to rub against her g-spot each time he thrust in, causing her to gasp aloud while her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Please Draco! Harder…faster" she begged. Complying with her wish, he snapped his hips forward to meet her demands, instantly causing her to cry out in bliss. They were covered in a sheen of sweat as they kissed, each thrust bringing them closer…closer…

"Hermione, open your eyes, I-I need to see…" he breathed, though he couldn't finish his sentence as he attempted to hold out until she came again. Her brown eyes fluttered open, exposing dilated pupils as he continued to move in and out. Reaching between them, he circled his thumb over her clit…once…twice…three times…four…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Draco!" she screamed as she shattered beneath him. His silver eyes devoured her elation as she spiraled out of control, her walls pulsing around him, her nails digging into his back, and her head falling back as she cried out his name over and over. He pumped vigorously into her as she came before coming undone and spilling his seed within her.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione" he hissed as his back arched and his hips thrust into her once more before he collapsed upon her. Basking in their euphoria, he leaned his forehead against hers, attempting to catch his breath.

She enjoyed having him on top of her, he felt warm and safe. Her core continued to pulse around his softened member as she trailed her fingertips over his shoulders. After a few minutes passed, he rolled onto his back, holding her tight in his arms, entirely unwilling to disjoin their bodies yet.

"That was just…mmhmm…I don't have words" she murmured as he chuckled and held her close, trailing his hands over her back.

"I'm glad I was able to render you speechless, 'Mione" he asserted, causing her to giggle against his chest as he pressed his lips to her forehead. As the night pressed on around them and the moon rose higher in the sky, they drifted to sleep wrapped snugly in each other's embrace.

Sunlight streamed through the opening of Draco's drapes the following morning, gently falling upon them. They had woken a few more times in the night, having another round where they took their time going slow and once more that was frantic and passionate. Hermione found herself pleasantly tender as she blinked open her eyes, feeling Draco's hand around her middle as he spooned her from behind.

He was trailing his fingers over her smooth skin as his stomach knotted. The young Auror was afraid she'd regret the night before, blame it on the alcohol, and then run home…possibly back to the Weasel. His heart pumped as she rolled over and smiled at him. "Morning" she murmured before nuzzling his neck.

"Morning" he replied with a tender smile. Her fingers trailed his bicep as her eyes roved over his body and back up to his face. He watched as a sadness began to creep into brown irises and he found himself asking "What's wrong? Are you…are you regretting last night?"

"What?" she sounded shocked. "No, no Draco, I don't regret last night at all. I…well I just realized I should probably get going." He attempted to school his features and hide the hurt that flashed in his eyes as he pulled her closer. All he could think about was how beautiful she was and how good she'd felt wrapped in his embrace. He didn't want to let her go…but knew she'd never stay.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" he whispered without thinking. She looked taken aback momentarily before down casting her eyes to his chiseled chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Draco…last night was amazing, but it wasn't something I normally do. I mean I had a wonderful time…bu-but I don't think I could survive more of that…" she trailed off not making much sense. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to work out what she meant.

"What did last night mean to you?" he inquired, deciding that going for broke was better than letting her slip through his fingers.

"Well you said…I mean never said…I mean…I don't know" she rushed out as she flushed a deep crimson red.

"Was this just a one off?" he queried. "Was all this just a way to get back at Weasley?"

"What? No…no Draco. I mean initially yes, I admitted last night that's how the evening started, but everything between us was…well it was amazing."

"Then why leave?"

"You really want me to stay?"

"Yes. The best way to get over that dunderhead is to move on…give me a chance" he pleaded in a soft voice. She was silent for so long he continued "Last night _was_ amazing and I don't just mean the sex…though it was…well, mmhmm. But I mean we had fun talking, laughing, and dancing. I swear I'll treat you right because I think we'd be bloody fantastic together and I want to get to know you better, like I said last night I just want to see you. _Please_ give me a chance."

"I'd love nothing more" she whispered before wrapping her arms around him and snogging him deeply as she molded her body to his, listening happily as his heart-rate thrummed against her breast.


End file.
